Krypto (game)
Krypto is a card game designed by Daniel Yovich in 1963 and published by Parker Brothers and MPH Games Co.. It is a mathematical game that promotes proficiency with basic arithmetic operations. More detailed analysis of the game can raise more complex statistical questions. Rules of Krypto The Krypto Deck and Home Rules The Krypto deck consists of 56 cards: three each of numbers 1-6, 4 each of the numbers 7-10, two each of 11-17, one each of 18-25. Six cards are dealt: a common objective card at the top and five other cards below. Each player must use all five of the cards' numbers exactly once, using any combination of arithmetic operations (addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division), to form the objective card's number. The first player to come up with a correct formula is the winner. Krypto International Tournament Rules The official international rules for Krypto differ slightly from the house rules, and they involve a system of scorekeeping. Five cards are dealt face up in the center of the game table. (Each player works with the same set of five cards, rather than a set exclusive to them.) Then a sixth card is dealt face up in the center of the table that becomes the Objective Card. Each player commences (mentally) to mathematically manipulate the numbers of each card so that the last solution equals the Objective Card number. Krypto International Rules specify the use of whole numbers only, using addition, subtraction, division, multiplication and/or any combination thereof ... fractions, negative numbers or square rooting are not permitted. Each of the five cards must be used once and only once. The first player to solve the problem declares "Krypto" and has 30 seconds to explain the answer. When a player "Krypto's" and cannot relate the proper solution, a new hand is dealt and the hand is replayed. The player that errored receives a minus one point in the score box for that hand and is not eligible to play for a score for the replay of that hand. Each hand must be solved within three minutes or a new hand is dealt. Example of Play: Cards: 2, 1, 2, 2, 3 = 24 (Objective Card) 2 x 1 = 2 2 x 2 = 4 4 x 2 = 8 8 x 3 = 24 (Krypto) All five cards were used once and only once to equal the Objective Card. Another Example: Cards: 1, 3, 7, 1, 8= 1 (Objective Card) 3 - 1 = 2 7 + 2 = 9 9 / 1 = 9 9 - 8 = 1 (Krypto) Here is a more difficult hand: Cards: 24, 22, 23, 20, 21 = 1 (Objective Card) 24 + 22 = 46 46 / 23 = 2 2 + 20 = 22 22 - 21 = 1 (Krypto) Score Keeping Rules: Ten hands of Krypto equal one game. Players receive one point for each "Krypto". Players receive double their previous hand score each time they "Krypto" repetitively in sequence. A score returns to "1" when sequence is broken. When players "Krypto" in error, they receive a minus one (-1) in the score box for that hand. They are also eliminated from play of that hand only and the hand is re-dealt for the remaining players. All players are then eligible to score the next hand unless another error in "Kryptoing" occurs. Example of Score Keeping |----------------------------------------------------------------------| | Example: Krypto Score Pad (MPH logo) | |----------------------------------------------------------------------| | Players |Hand|Hand|Hand|Hand|Hand|Hand|Hand|Hand|Hand|Hand| Highest | | | 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 |Score Wins| |----------------------------------------------------------------------| | Debbie | 1 | | | | | | 1 | | | | 2 | |----------------------------------------------------------------------| | Mike | | 1 | | | | | | | | | 1 | |----------------------------------------------------------------------| | Shelley | | | 1 | 2 | 4 | | | | | 1 | 8 | | | | | | | | | | | | | Winner | |----------------------------------------------------------------------| | Kim | | | | | | 1 | | | | | 1 | |----------------------------------------------------------------------| | Mary | | | | | | | | 1 | 2 | | 3 | |----------------------------------------------------------------------| * Score ties are broken by playing additional hands Variations on the Game Although the numerical distribution of the official Krypto deck tends to provide for more balanced games, it is possible to play Krypto with any six numbers. Many programs exist on the internet that can generate six numbers and allow one to manipulate them with arithmetic operations. Because of the simple nature of the game, it is easy to program krypto on most scientific calculators. Versions of Krypto that only use a smaller range of numbers (such as 1-10) are better suited for beginners, while conversely, one could play a game of Krypto with a larger range of numbers that would be more difficult. Fortune cookies often have six numbers on the back of their fortunes. Some believe that if one treats these six numbers as a game of Krypto and solves them, the fortune will come true. See also *24 Game References *http://www.boardgamegeek.com/game/7694#info *http://www.math.niu.edu/~rusin/uses-math/games/krypto/ External links Category:Mathematical games Category:Dedicated deck card games Category:Parker Brothers games